Eternal Love
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Se eles não podem ficar juntos nessa vida, que seja na próxima... PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA BLACK SCORPIO NO NYX. UA


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence… E se pertencesse, Sei**__**ya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

**Juh, minha linda! HAPPY NÍVER! Felicidades e muitos Shuras e Masks pra você!**

**Aqui está meu presentinho, queria ter feito algo maior, mas meu cérebro não funfa esses dias...x.x Ficou meio cruel, mas foi escrito com carinho... Espero que goste...**

oOoOoOo

As pessoas soltavam gritos de fúria com tochas nas mãos, à frente deles uma espécie de pequeno palco com uma tora de pé no meio, em volta da tora palha e alguns troncos, o aglomerado se abre, dando passagem à dois homens com batas de padre trazem uma jovem encapuzada, os longos e ondulados fios vermelhos saíam do capuz negro que lhe cobria o rosto, seu corpo era puxado e arrastado sem piedade.

Ela se deixa ser amarrada à tora, seu longo vestido roxo escuro tremula com o repentino vento, o capuz é retirado, revelando um belo rosto pálido como a lua, seus olhos eram azuis escuros, quase negros.

"_Bruxa! Maldita! Filha do Demônio! Queime!_" Eram apenas algumas das palavras que aqueles camponeses gritavam agitando as tochas.

- Hylanna Lancaster, acusada de bruxaria. Está condenada à fogueira!- Diz um dos padres, segurando uma grande cruz de prata.

Uma sombra se esgueirava entre a multidão, com um capuz cobrindo o rosto, ele parecia desesperado empurrando as pessoas, um dos padres aproxima a tocha do monte de palha.

- Não! Parem!- A pessoa se pronuncia, retirando o capuz, era um rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados.

- Afaste-se Lorde Shura! Está enfeitiçado por ela! Segurem-no!- Diz um dos padres, dois camponeses o seguram.

- Hylanna!- Shura se debate tentando se soltar, desesperado ao ver a palha pegar fogo, logo uma grande labareda.- HYLANNA!

A jovem mantinha a face calma, olhava serenamente para o rapaz que gritava por ela. Ela deixa uma única lágrima rolar de seus olhos, mas eles evaporam com o calor. "_Iremos nos encontrar novamente... Te amo..."_

oOoOoOoOo

_Numa época como aquela, nascer com os cabelos vermelhos era sinal de que você era uma bruxa, filha do demônio, responsável pela morte de crianças, animais e pela má colheita, responsável pelos jovens que se suicidavam, supostamente hipnotizados por elas._

_Hylanna nasceu com os fios ruivos, assim como sua mãe, sua avó e bisavó. Nunca soube de seu pai, pois sua mãe guardava muita mágoa do homem que apenas se aproveitou dela e a abandonou assim que soube do filho que carregava no ventre. Era um nobre, homem casado._

_Viviam em uma simples cabana no meio da floresta, longe da discriminação, longe daqueles que as abominavam apenas por terem os fios vermelhos. Dona de uma beleza fora do comum, Hylanna aprendia com a mãe e a avó a arte da magia branca. _

_Sim, elas eram bruxas, mas diferentemente dos que todos acreditavam, não matavam animais, nem crianças, muito menos goravam ou faziam magia para que os campos secassem ou pelas fortes chuvas que às vezes castigavam o lugar._

_Não. Por mais que as pessoas fossem cruéis, elas nunca fariam mal nem à uma simples flor. Ela tinham o dom da cura, poderes místicos..._

oOoOoOoOo

_Shura Velásquez era filho do mais poderoso Lorde daquele lugar, jovem impetuoso, teimoso e bonito. Era o solteiro mais cobiçado pelas jovens senhoritas, que faziam loucuras por uma simples valsa com ele._

_Andava pelos campos montado em seu corcel branco, com uma espingarda, arma de fogo muito raro na época, sendo que apenas os ricos as tinham, caçava raposas, uma de suas diversões._

_Logo achou sua vítima, ainda filhote e de pelagem prateada, um animal raro. Mirou e atirou, errou. Assustado, o pequeno animal se pôs a correr, Shura logo carrega a arma e se prepara para atirar, quando algo o puxa para o chão, a espingarda atira para o céu._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?- Pergunta Shura irritado, vendo a barra de capuz verde escuro.- Fez ele fugir!_

_- Seu monstro! É ainda um filhote!- Diz uma voz feminina visivelmente irritada._

_Shura se levanta rapidamente, vendo a garota que o encarava, era bem menor que ele, batendo no meio do seu peito, mas de uma beleza fora do comum, a pele parecia brilhar com o sol, os lábios naturalmente rubros se mexiam nervosamente, mas ele mal prestava atenção no que eles diziam, seus olhos eram felinos e de um azul escuro intenso. Mechas vermelhas saíam do capuz, finos cachos que contornavam o rosto e desciam até o peito, os olhos esverdeados do rapaz seguem a mecha, descendo pelo pescoço longo e parando no decote do vestido._

_- Onde pensa que está olhando?- A jovem tampa o decote e vira o rosto._

_- Não me parece tão terrível...- O rapaz sorri zombeteiro, olhando para o rosto rubro da jovem.- E é muito bonita para uma bruxa._

_- Porque? Por acaso agora dizem que temos cobras nos cabelos?- A jovem esquece a vergonha e encara o rapaz friamente._

_- E não tem?- O tom dele era de brincadeira._

_- É muito engraçadinho.- A ruiva diz, dando as costas para ele e voltando para o bosque._

_- Espere. Me chamo Shura, diga-me seu nome.- Pede o moreno._

_- Porque quer saber o nome de uma bruxa?- A ruiva vira os olhos escuros e encara o rapaz._

_- Porque ela me enfeitiçou...- O rapaz sorri vendo a cara de espanto da garota._

_- Hylanna.- A jovem bruxa some entre as árvores._

oOoOoOo

_- Vejo um rapaz em seu caminho...- A mais velhas das três mulheres diz olhando para uma bacia com água, os cabelos totalmente brancos estavam desgrenhados._

_- Se encontrou com um rapaz?- Pergunta a mãe de Hylanna._

_- Ele quase matou um filhote de raposa. Não podia simplesmente ficar olhando ele fazer essa crueldade.- Diz a jovem sentada na beira da janela._

_- Sabe muito bem o que eles falam de nós! Ele pode muito bem voltar com toda aquela gente para nos caçar.- A mulher de meia idade se levanta.- Homens só trazem desgraças!_

_- Não fale como se todos fossem como aquele que te enganou!- Diz Hylanna._

_- Ele é o homem da sua vida Hylanna, para todo o sempre...- Continua a anciã.- Mas não poderão ficar juntos nessa vida..._

_Hylanna nada diz, apenas fita as estrelas._

oOoOoOo

_Todos os dias, Shura ia até o mesmo bosque, esperava poder ver Hylanna mais uma vez, mas ela nunca aparecia..._

_Atrás de uma árvore, ela sempre ficava a observá-lo de longe, sabia muito bem o que sua mãe queria dizer com trazer desgraça. Homens seduziam, enganavam e depois abandonavam. Não queria ter um fim igual sua mãe, ser amargurada. Mas a jovem não podia deixar de ficar olhando Shura._

_Era um dia como qualquer outro, Shura brincava com uma flor, o vento fez o tempo mudar, trazendo uma tempestade de verão, quando os primeiros pingos começaram, o rapaz pensou em ir embora, montou em seu cavalo e se preparava para partir quando um raio caiu perto deles, fazendo o cavalo empinar, derrubando o rapaz._

_Hylanna que apenas observava corre até ele._

_- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta a ruiva._

_- Acho que torci o pé...- Diz Shura com uma expressão de dor._

_Hylanna ajuda Shura a ficar de pé, apoiado nela, eles vão até um pequeno buraco debaixo de um monte de terra que formava uma pequena caverna. A bruxa ajuda Shura a retirar a bota, o tornozelo estava inchado. Retirando algumas ervas de uma sacola de pano, ela faz uma massa misturando as folhas com um pouco de água, colocando a mistura no tornozelo, ela amarra com uma tira que ela rasga do vestido._

_- Isso vai ajudar na dor.- Ela diz._

_- Obrigado.- Shura sorri.- Não sabe o quanto queria te ver._

_Hylanna abaixa o rosto com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas em chamas. Shura levanta seu rosto para que ela o encarasse, os cabelos molhados estavam grudados na testa e bochechas. Ele vai aproximando o rosto devagar, sem deixar de encarar aqueles olhos misteriosos. _

_Quando os lábios se tocam, a garota se assusta e tenta se afastar, mas Shura a puxa, logo ela se entrega ao beijo, ele a deita suavemente no chão, subindo por cima dela, logo ele beijava o pescoço descendo para o colo. Hylanna geme baixinho arqueando as costas, aqueles lábios em seu pescoço eram tão quentes, era uma sensação totalmente diferente para ela._

_A tempestade havia passado, o sol brilhava novamente, abraçados sobre as roupas molhadas, eles observam o arco –íris que se formava no horizonte, ele beija a testa da garota que sorri._

oOoOoOo

_Hylanna cantarolava e rodopiava enquanto voltava para casa com uma flor nas mãos, se sentia leve e feliz, mas perto de casa sentiu um aperto no peito, havia algo errado. Ela correu para casa, vendo homens fardados puxando sua mãe e sua avó pelos cabelos._

_- Soltem elas!- Hylanna parte para cima dos soldados, mas é derrubada com um soco._

_- Como ousa bruxa!- Diz um homem se aproximando montado em um cavalo.- Enfeitiçou meu filho! Shura não quer mais saber dos bailes, muito menos se casar! Bem que desconfiei que havia algo errado..._

_- Como descobriu esse lugar?- Pergunta Hylanna que era levantada à força por dois soldados._

_- Eu mandei seguir meu filho, mas o perdi de vista, mas um de meus homens encontrou essa velha cabana.- O homem olha com desprezo para a casa onde Hylanna nasceu e cresceu.- Ateiem fogo! Queimem tudo! E queimem essas duas velhas junto..._

_- Não! Deixem elas em paz!- Hylanna se debate tentando se soltar._

_- Levem essa maldita bruxa, irei queimar ela em praça pública!- O homem de cavalo parte, e os soldados logo atrás, arrastando Hylanna que gritava e se debatia._

oOoOoOo

_Foi anunciada na mesma noite que teriam uma bruxa queimada em praça pública, mas o Lorde Velásquez deixou claro que Shura deveria ser o ultimo a saber._

_Sentindo que havia algo errado. Shura correu até a floresta onde Hylanna morava, se embrenhando pela primeira vez no bosque, parecia que algo o guiava entre as árvores. Logo encontrou uma clareira, os restos das cinzas ainda estavam acesas em vários pontos._

_- Não...- Shura correu floresta à fora, montando em seu cavalo, correu o mais que conseguiu, perto da vila, ele já conseguiu ver as tochas que os aldeões seguravam.- Hylanna..._

_Quando ele finalmente chegou, viu amarrarem sua amada na tora, ela estranhamente estava serena. Desesperado, ele empurrou todos, gritou, mas foi tarde..._

oOoOoOoOo

O corpo de Hylanna estava envolto em fogo, ela fecha os olhos e diz palavras que ninguém entendeu. Seu corpo foi envolto em um brilho, assim como o corpo de Shura, assim que a luz cessou, o corpo de Shura caiu no chão sem vida, as pessoas se afastavam assustadas.

oOoOoOoOo

_**Tempos atuais**_

Um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados andava em meio à multidão, atravessava a faixa de pedestres quando alguém passou ao seu lado, um cheiro familiar lhe veio às narinas, imediatamente ele virou o rosto, era uma jovem de cabelos longos e ruivos, pele alva e olhos azuis escuros, ela o encarava.

- Hylanna?- Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado aquele nome, ele apenas fluiu de seus lábios.

- Finalmente nos encontramos.- Ela sorri.

Um flash veio à mente do rapaz, imagens da vida passada passou na frente de seus olhos.

A massa de pessoas se dissipa, o sinal verde pisca, anunciando que logo ficaria vermelho, eles se aproximam devagar, se encarando. Um beijo cheio de paixão.

O sinal abriu, os carros começam a andar, buzinando e xingando, eles desviavam do casal que se beijava sem se importar com nada, apenas com aquele momento.

xXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXx

E aí? Gostou? Espero que sim! Felicidades minha linda! Que tenha mais um ano de vida cheio de alegrias!

Te adoro viu!

bjnhos x33333


End file.
